Deadly Comeback
by KyokoKitten031
Summary: Scott tries to fit in, but can't because he feels that Argent is after him, He has to save Derek from Argent, battle creatures that reside amongst the town, and protect Allison and his friends. Can he save Derek from death? Will he defeat the creatures that reside the town? Will he protect Allison? Can he save his love ones? Will he become Alpha? but most importantly, Who Dies?
1. The Invite

Another day at Beacon Hills High School, the teachers took their time explaining step by step on every subject, just to get intentionally on every teens nerves.

Scott MCcall, an ordinary student, who woke up everyday and went to school to eventually graduate one day. Everyday he would say to himself

," I really want to graduate from this hell hole..". Scott was always that one student who kept his grades straight and never got in one thing that was unnormal about Scott, was that he was a werewolf.

Instead of him being like other werewolf beings, he would save the people who were in danger instead of chowing down on them.

So basically he used his abilities to fight enemies.

Scott wasn't really the 'flirty' type, but when it came to one of the girls in class,

Allison Argent, daughter to a werewolf hunter, her beauty stunned Scott in everyway.

They dated for a few months and she basically knew his secrets,because he knew that if she knew he was a werewolf, she would keep his secret and never tell her dad, but if in a way Scott left clues to leading her dad into even thinking he was a werewolf, her dad would come after him with a freakin bow and those 100 percent silver bullets that if they pierced you you'd be dead in a blink of an eye. in anyway if Allison's dad found out about Scott, he was gonna be in some serious trouble, not only with the love of his life, but with daddy argent..

As Scott sat in class, Stiles Stilinski, maybe one of Scott's companions and most sarcastic trusted friend, passed him a note asking about Jackson Whittmoore,

The co-captain of Beacon Hills High School's Lacrosse team and the 'Big Man' of the school, about his relationship with a popular strawberry blonde girl, Lydia Martin,maybe one of Stiles crushes of the school.

The note had read, "Hey bruh, Is Lydia single? I mean they haven't talked in about a month so I'm guessing they're apart? Or am I just stupid and overreacting, because I think I am, and I know that one day that strawberry blonde princess will be mine.

Just one day!"

As Scott read the note to himself he gave out a chuckle,the chemistry teacher, , well Adrian Harris, had saw Scott chuckle softly out loud, "Ahem, is there anything you'd like to share with the class ? If so,if its that funny, I think we all should hear it!" As he confronts Scott, the class laughed at him," No sir, it's just me, I find everything funny, sir,"

"Well then.., let's get back to our teachings."

As Scott looked back at Stiles, he couldn't help but laugh again, but then the bell rang, class was over, "Class dismissed!" Harris yelled out as he placed the chalk back down on the board piece.

As everyone left the class, Scott left to his locker along with Stiles, "So, um, Lydia, I really am into her, and well coming from me I definitely would say I am fangirling for her, I really can't help it! I mean what does she see in Jackson he's just a giant douch-" He was stopped by Scott from a punch in the shoulder, "Ow man! What was that for ?" He said to Scott as Allison and Lydia walked past. He tried to act cool as Lydia was passing by, but instead of leaning against the lockers, he leaned against the floor if you know what I mean. " Well hello lad-!" There he went.

"Wow great way to act cool! Wanna teach me how you do it? I guarantee it won't be embarrassing! Teach me your ways!" Scott says sarcastically as he laughs at Stiles.

"Haha really funny, wolf boy, you won't be laughing when I get daddy argent on your ass!" He says as Scott's face turns into a serious straight face.

"Ha didn't think you'd laugh huh?" Scott says as he grabs his keys as he guides Scott to his jeep to maybe to go get lunch instead of eating crappy school lunches that gave have the kids there food poisoning.

Scott and Stiles head to the nearest fast food restuaraunt and ordered their food.

As they were heading back to the school, they noticed a big buff guy walking towards the direction they were heading, wearing black pants and a dark gray shirt.

"Wait, Stiles is that Derek? I can't tell?" He says as they both look at the guy,

"Yeah that's Derek, should I run over him?,nah I don't want to get ugly on my jeep."

They both sped up to Derek, Derek Hale was the Alpha of Scott, he's been through a lot of suffering, and changed over the years and he's been through a lot, but he's still that type of guy who doesn't give a shit for anyone, but in a way he's a softie.

"Hey Derek! I see you're busy working the corners during the day time! What happened to working at night?" Stiles joked around and high fived Scott as Derek stood there with a look on his face that screamed 'Go fuck yourself'.

"C'mon princess, lets go! I'll buy you lunch, me and Scott have ours!"

"No I'm fine, I need you to bring me to , I need to find out some info about the silver bullets your little girlfriend's parents slaughter innocent animals with"

As Derek hopped in the jeep with the two guys, they noticed Allison's dad, Chris Argent aka daddy Argent or wolf hunter.

"Uh Scott, papa Argent on the loose"

Scott looked up from texting Allison, and noticed her dad going to the local gun store.

"Look at him buying such illegal guns,"

"Hey, Derek why does he have so much dirt on you?"Stiles said as he was staring at Argent walking in and out the gun store with many weapons of choice in his hands.

"Well, there was a crime last year,and he saw me around the crime scene, and now he thinks I was the one who slaughtered the victim,and ever since, he's been trying to track me down and kill me, he thinks I'm the one committing all these murders here around in the town.

"Hey Stiles, I think you should speed up, like speed past him,"

Derek said worried as he sensed that Argent knew he was there.

As they were watching Argent load his vehicle up with weapons he stopped and slowly glanced back at the jeep where Scott, Stiles, and Derek resided,Stiles was eating his sub and as soon as he spotted Argent looking at the guys in a deep stare, he dropped his sub onto the floor and Derek put the vehicle in drive and pushed down on Stiles's foot and sped up past Argent. "Woah what the hell Derek!"

Stiles screamed.

"Drive! Now!" Derek yelled at Stiles. As they drove closer to Argent, he whipped out a bow and arrow aiming it for the back seat wear Derek had sat, he shot it, but sadly missed.

When Stiles saw the bow flying towards the jeep he freaked out

"What The Hell!" He stepped on the brakes as soon as they passed Argent up 2 miles away. " Derek, I don't think I should even let you around us! You almost got us killed by wolf boy's girlfriends dad here!" Stiles exaggerated.

"He's not only after me Stiles, it's Scott too."

Stiles looked back and forth at Derek and Scott.

"Great, I am so looking forward at the moment when Allison's dad points a gun at your head when he finds out you're a "Best Friend Forever" with a so called murderer in my very backseat! God dammit you guys!, you better be lucky he didn't hit my jeep, you would've been paying for a repair!"

Stiles complained as both Derek and Scott look forward with blank faces.

"DRIVE!" Derek says as he slaps Stiles on the back of his head with his palm.

"Alright! I am putting this damn car in drive mode and I am driving!" Stiles says as he gets frightened on how annoyed Derek sounded.

As soon as they reached the Vet where resided at, Derek got out and warned Scott and Stiles to be careful around Allison's dad.

"Okay bye! I hope I don't get killed on the way back!" Stiles said sarcastically as he rolled up his window while reversing out the front of the vet.

Stiles and Scott decided to head back to school, Stiles parked into the parking lot realizing Lydia was out by her car, on her phone.

Stiles slumped down in his seat when he parked his car.

"What's wrong bro?" Scott said as he opened the jeep door, and when he saw him slumping down whimpering, Stiles was hinting and pointing out of his window over at Lydia by her noticed Lydia and why Stiles was acting nervous, he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "uh c'mon Stiles, this happens all the time, and honestly you need to face your fears".Stiles perked back up and quickly opened his door and jumped out and ran towards the entrance of the school, as Lydia noticed Stiles she couldn't help but say a friendly greeting, "Oh h-? Hi?"

Lydia notices Scott and points at Stiles with a confused face of why he did what he did.

Scott then mouths off the words, 'He likes you!" To Lydia as Lydia laughs confusingly as she gets in her car.

Scott laughs and shrugs it off and walks to where Stiles went until Allison stops him in his tracks, " Helloooo! Scotty,my dad called me not long ago and told me to ask you if you would want to come over and join us for dinner tonight? Would you Scotty?! Please?! I mean my dad really likes you and he said he would like to have man-to-man conversations with you!,

Sounds great right?, I mean come on Scott, would turn down a woman like me?" She says while she smiled,slowly grabbing Scott's shoulders and pulling him closer for a kiss, "Would you do it? For me? I mean after dinner, my parents go to sleep, and maybe me and you could have some alone time..." She whispers into his ear.

Scott liked that idea as he kissed her gently while smiling at her.

As they were being affectionate next to Stiles's car, Stiles sneaks out to see if Lydia had been gone, as he did he noticed the two, and loudly did a vomiting sound towards them. When they heard him, They both looked at him and started chuckling, but then they both realized they were gonna be late to class..

"Uh Scott, I'm gonna be late to class.. So see you after school? Or tonight? Remember dinner starts at 8:50! And remember my little promise!" Allison says as she lets go of Scott's hand as she quickly runs to the entrance,while Scott smiles at the way she runs.

Stiles walked up to Scott while he was daydreaming, and pulled his arm,

"Geez dude! Get a room!" He says as he guides Scott to class.

The whole day Scott became nervous, he suddenly remembered when Derek basically said 'to be careful around Argent'.

Scott was worried of why Chris Argent decided to call his daughter and invite him to their dinner tonight, the incident where he aimed the bow and arrow at the jeep earlier.

Scott then had a feeling that Argent was gonna find a way to get thru Scott to find a way to kill Derek.


	2. The Magic Bullet

As the school hours ended, Scott went home and worked on the chemistry project assigned them in class. Scott noticed the time, 8:39, and realized he needed to be there at 8:50. He got dressed and flew down stairs, "Where are you going?" His mom asked,

"Oh I have a date mom, it's Allison, I mean it is that big of a deal?"

He said as he stood in front of the door about to open it.

"Aren't you not gonna say good bye?" She replied while gently placing dishes down, "Oh yeah, I did, that's the most important thing I can do before I leave this house!" He said as she ran up to Melissa, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving, "Bye mom!" He said closing the door behind him.

"Bye Scotty!" She said as she resumed the dish washing,

"Kids these days!" She whispered to herself.

When Scott hopped in his car and drove off towards Allison's house, he got a text message from Derek.

"Ugh, not now Derek!" She said as she ignored the messages and continuously declined the calls that Derek had made.

After 30 minutes, Scott finally arrived at Allison's house. he checked his calls and saw that Derek called at least 56 times,"Gosh, what could possibly want, I swear this better be important!" He said as he dialed his number back. Derek answered seconds ago asking Scott for a huge favor, "What Derek? What's so important you needed to call me 56 times?"

"I need your help, needs your help, since your at Allison's right now, I need you to obtain a silver bullet from them, he needs to examine the bullet and compare it to the same one that was found at the crime scene a few months ago that killed a werewolf , and he needs you to get it so he can runs some test in comparison" Derek says over the phone breathily,

"Whoa, Wait, you want me to sneak a bullet from them? Hunters? You must be crazy! I'll get killed by her parents!"

" Just do it Scott, were depending on you to obtain one silver bullet from Argent, got it? We need it as soon as you're done , so when your little dinner is done, bring the bullet straight to us as soon as possible, we'd like to get this done!" Derek says worriedly,

"And Scott, don't forget, don't get caught, and be careful..."

"Okay, I will," Scott agrees before hanging up,getting out his car and walking to the front door of the Argent family house.

When Scott walked up to the front door, he suddenly felt uneasy in a way,but as soon as he rang the doorbell, Chris's wife Victoria had opened the door, "Welcome Scott McCall, I didn't expect to show up at this time!, go ahead, come, make yourself at home!" She said as she smiled brightly and welcomed Scott in, but as soon as he walked her expression changed, from a smile to a serious straight face.

As she lead him to the dinner table, Allison then came out and gave Scott a big hug,"Scott I didn't think you'd come!, my dads in the kitchen helping to get dinner prepared, were having roast,"Allison said as she smiled at Scott while holding him. Argent had walked in the dining room,with oven mitts on carrying the roast to the table, and Victoria carrying the wine glasses to the table, with a bottle with sparkling juice and a bottle with wine. Argent took off the gloves and placed back on the counter and looked at Scott with a devious look on his face for some reason and slowly walked to the table where everyone else sat.

"Hello everybody, I hope you all like the roast I prepared for this wonderful dinner tonight, I hope you all like meat, Scott, are you perhaps, a vegetarian or carnivore?" He said while glaring at Scott from the end of the table, "Uh... Oh I'm a meat eater, but I do like vegetables!" He said while he chuckled nervously towards the remark he made.

"Dad! Could you not make the atmosphere awkward! And also ask normal questions!" Allison said anxiously to her father," Sorry sweetheart, Scott, how are you friends, you know, Stiles, Jackson,Lydia... Derek..." He said also giving another glare towards Scott when he said Derek.

"Oh they're great, you know normal as usual.."

"I never asked you about Derek, Scott, I've never met him face to face and he seems like a great guy, so where has he been?"

"Oh he's been at home a lot, but I see him a lot, but not much,"

"Really? I saw him yesterday in a jeep with a few kids, I didn't recognize who they were, but I saw Derek..." He said questioning Scott,

"Well, the kids in the jeep were u-" Scott was cut off mid-sentence by Victoria when she asked for a toast,

"Everyone, I'd like to stand and make a toast,"

She said as everyone stood and rose their glasses with wine in them,

"This has been a good night everyone, and the dessert we made you, will have you sitting on the edge of your seats! Cheers Everyone!" She says as she clinks her glass against the others.

Chris gets up to go get the cake and other sweets to bring to the the table.

"Thank you for the dinner I really thank you for inviting me," he says when his phone suddenly goes off in his pocket,

He reaches to his side pocket and reaches his phone and checks it under the table,

It's a from Derek reading:

"Did you get the bullet?"

Scott then realizes he had a mission to complete.

" , can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's upstairs, all the way to your right on the end.."

Scott pushed out from the table and speedily walks up the stairs towards the 'bathroom'.

As soon as Scott reached upstairs, he looked back down to make sure nobody was watching, as he was upstairs, he searched for Allison's parent's room.

He opened the door closest to the bathroom and found their room instantly,he saw a certain dresser, and he went to go open it,

"Damn, what number bullet?" He said to himself as he got another text from Derek, the text read, "Bullet number case '36093' "

He searched for case 36093,

"Jackpot..." He said as he lifted the bullet towards the light of his phone and back in the air to examine it more.

As Scott was examining the bullet, Scott noticed the hallway light became dark, he turned around and saw Argent standing in the doorway,

"Got lost?" He saw while grinning deeply at Scott,

"Actually I did, I was coming out the bathroom and got distracted,"

"You led yourself to our room and through the dresser?" He said while giving Scott the same look,

"I'm sorry I thought this was Allison's room for a sec,"Scott said as he secretly slipped the bullet in his back pocket.

As he went back downstairs, Scott had stood in front of the table as everyone ate, "uhh..thank you for inviting me but I must get going now,"

"But you haven't even eaten dessert Scott!" Victoria said as she looked Scott dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry my mom needs me and if I don't get home ill be in much trouble"

"Oh I'm sorry Scott, I know the feeling, my mom used to rush me home when I was a child!" She chuckles as Allison and her get up to give Scott a big hug goodbye,

"Bye Scott ill see you at school tomorrow..."

She says as she kisses Scott on the cheek gripping him tightly.

Scott walks out the door quickly running,hopping into his car, and driving off as a black SUV pulls up in the driveway and stops, the person who stopped the car looked Scott up and down suspiciously, as Scott glanced back at them and then driving off, but then the SUV pulls back out following Scott slowly.

16 minutes later, Scott pulled up at the vet with the bullet in his back pocket and his phone in his hand and his hoodie on and he got out the car and ran in to deliver the bullet at the clinic.

"Here is your bullet , this exactly is the '36093' one."

Scott says as he hands over the bullet and and Derek examines it.

"This is a completely different bullet, it's the same number, but more pointier, the bullet that pierced the side of the creature was smoother at the tip,but this one is pointy..."

Dr. Deaton said as he examined the bullet, "Could it be a more new and updated version of the bullet?" Derek said as he grabbed the bullet and compared it next to the same bullet that hit the creature,

As he examined it closely, Derek's eyes glown a deep red color as he concentrated on the bullet and turned back to the regular color.

"Wait this is the same bullet, but this one is pointy because it hasn't been used, not yet, but if it were to be used, the ends would be dull just like the crime scene bullet, it's dull because when It pierced the wolf, it went through it and embedded in the tree,"

Derek said as he lowered the bullet down and looked at Scott.

"Scott I need you to go to The police station tomorrow after school, meet me and , were gonna have a little interview with your buddy's dad, Officer Stilinski."

Scott agrees and turns to walk outside getting ready to go back home,before he stops and says something to Derek,

"By the way Derek,I almost gave Argent a reason to beat my ass tonight, you better be lucky you're still alive" Scott says as he turns back to door leaving Derek speechless and he chuckles lightly.

As Scott leaves, the SUV that was spotted back at Allison's house,was parked under the trees in the darkness, eavesdropping, started up and drove off, as that happened, Derek walked out to see the car leaving.

His eyes widened and he was breathless,

"She's back, Kate..., she's back.." He said as he jolted back inside the clinic freaking out.

" , I'm afraid to say, Kate's back,"

"Who's Kate?" He replied to Derek,

"Kate, Allison's aunt,the blonde, the one who tried killing me, the one who's helping Argent, they're trying to come after me, I need to warn Scott, because she knows about him.." He then realized Scott was already gone

"I'll wait till tomorrow, there is going to be a lot in store for us ..."

He said as he drastically stared at Deaton.


End file.
